A Little Bit Different:A Different Start
by alwaysuptonogood
Summary: Part One of A Little Bit Differnt series. Robin gets there sooner in the Holy Land, but who else dies? The Prologue story to A Little Bit Different. Robin/Marian, Djaq/Will, Eve/Much, Kate/Allen - eventually in the series!


**So this story is my imagination of Series Three HOW IT SHOULD BE WITH NO ROBIN/KATE!!!!! Sorry. I'm sure I'd love Kate if she wasn't set to be Robin's new, er, lady friend. Lol. So, this is the plot of series three made of different one shots and short stories, so watch out for my Robin Hood stories as they'll all be connected to this one world – A Little Bit Different. And I apologise for the shortness, briefness, and cut-off ending of this oneshot. Sorry 'bout that, but as you may not know, it practically physically hurts me to write pure fluff. Soz, I get my friends to help when possible. Oh. and sorry for not posting for a while-ish – well, a while in my terms anyway. New Twilight Spoof on the way soon guys! AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! More importantly, Marian's ALIVE IN THIS STORY!**

'No! Guy!'

Marian ran between the King and Gisbourne, her arms spread out wide. Gisbourne tried to push past her with his sword raised, but she shook her head wildly.

'Get out of the _way_ Marian!'

'No,' she snapped. 'No, Guy, I can't let you do this – this is _King Richard _– you can't kill him!'

'You don't know what you're talking about, Marian, _move_!' Marian grimaced, shaking her head again as the King groaned in pain behind her, trying to push himself up. Gisbourne tried to push again.

'No, I can't let you.'

'Marian – MOVE!' he roared. 'When this is all over, we can go home and we can marry, and the –'

Marian laughed scathingly. She needed to say something, to bide time for the King. Still, where was Robin? Or Much, John, Djaq, Allen, Will, anyone? 'Do you think I'd marry you?' she laughed. Gisbourne's eyes widened in horror, but for once, she felt no guilt. He deserved this; he was trying to murder the King and Robin after all. He had been for years. And she hadn't believed Robin.

'I love Robin Hood,' she said breathlessly, a smile spreading across her face slowly. 'I am going to marry Robin Hood.'

She was stupid for saying this to him now. He was only going to get angry, and who knew what he'd –

'NO!' Gisbourne bellowed, raising his sword towards her with a murderous, vicious look on his face. Marian's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly there was a pained shout and somebody launched themselves at Gisbourne. As he fell, his sword caught Marian's arm painfully. She gasped out in pain, stumbling backwards a few feet as she clutched at her arm.

As she tried to look at anything but her arm – which was searing in pain – she looked just in time to see Robin punch Gisbourne violently in the face. He staggered backwards, blood pouring from his nose as Robin glared murderously. He turned to see Marian and his eyes softened as he rushed towards her, grabbing her arm softly as more blood dripped with every second. Robin looked back at Gisbourne, his face livid.

'I hope you rot in hell,' he snarled.

There was a series of rushed footsteps and crying out. Much, Allen, Djaq, Will and John appeared, coming to abrupt halts as they saw Robin holding Marian.

'Where did he cut you exactly?' Robin asked quickly. Marian gave another sharp breath and pointed the wound out, hidden by blood. Djaq stumbled forwards and grabbed her other arm, trying to tug her away from Gisbourne, who was watching with a dark, malicious face.

'Go with Djaq,' Robin demanded softly. Djaq tried to guide her away but Marian stayed put stubbornly, shaking her head. Djaq seemed torn between doing as Robin said and letting Marian hold her ground. She seemed to decide on neither, and stepped back.

'No, Robin, please don't – not now –'

Gisbourne growled advancing on Robin with his sword poised towards him.

'Yes, Robin, please do,' he snarled mockingly. He took a clumsy step forwards, but Will darted in between Robin and Gisbourne.

'Robin, he's not worth it,' he said slowly, staring firmly at Gisbourne, whose face broke into a smirk.

'Oh really?' he snarled. Suddenly he lunged forwards at Will, his sword going through him as he smirked grimly, before pulling his sword out. Will staggered backwards, looking more in shock than anything else. Djaq knelt down besides Will, speaking quickly and worriedly as Robin's gaze turned even more murderous than before.

'Well that's one of you down,' Gisbourne sneered, wiping his sword pointedly. Will was shuddering with each breath as Much, Allen and John crowded round him. Marian stumbled forwards, pulling Robin along with her as they stared at him. Robin had now pressed down on Marian's arm painfully, stanching some of the bleeding.

'Is he going to be OK?'

'I...' Djaq started, but seemed to find her own words hopeless.

'Robin –' Will started, but gasped and grimaced through pain.

'You didn't have to do that,' Robin said quietly. Will smiled wryly through his pain.

'The best way to die though, right – for Robin Hood and England; couldn't have asked for a better way to die.' His smile started to give way and Will was suddenly still.

Djaq went just as still, rigid and unmoving – even appearing to not be breathing. Much looked up at Robin anxiously, but he just shook his head. Meanwhile, the pain in Marian's arm seemed to be getting worse. The cut had been very deep and she was losing a lot of blood quickly. She didn't seem to register what was happening; all she knew was that one second she was stood up – swaying admittedly – and the next she was buckled on the floor, white as a sheet.

There was a noise and suddenly Robin appeared over her anxiously, wrapping a piece of material around her arm tightly. She winced but tried to make any noise. She didn't want to upset Djaq by causing a fuss of a tiny injury like that. Robin knelt down next to her as suddenly Gisbourne loomed within her sight. She tried to move, but Robin held her down.

'No, don't move. I promise you, nothing else will happen to you, you'll be fine. I promise.'

Marian gave a weak nod and Gisbourne snorted in rage.

'Oh cry me a river, Hood,' he spat. He turned to kick sand at Will's body and Djaq flared up.

'You evil –'

There was a whooshing noise as something flew through the air and landed on Djaq's chest – or rather, _in_ her chest. She fell to the ground, as still as Will, as the gang stared in horror at the arrow in her chest. There was a wicked laughing noise.

'You owe me, Gisbourne. That stupid Saracen leper was about to kill you, if you had been thick enough to not notice!'

A horse whinnied, but Marian couldn't see, she was still on the ground, closing her eyes tightly every few seconds, willing herself to wake up and find it had been a dream, that she wasn't here, far away from the Holy Land with Robin and no Gisbourne, no evil Sherriff, nobody dead, nobody injured.

Suddenly there was a echoing of hooves on the ground and Robin hissed, 'they've gone.'

'Djaq?' Marian asked. 'What's – is she going to –'

Robin turned desperately to Allen, who looked shocked and pallid.

'She's dead,' he said in a shocked, almost inaudible tone.

'No,' Marian murmured, trying to sit up. 'No, she can't be – not both –'

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down.

'Ssh, don't try now.'

Marian nodded and closed her eyes lightly for a few seconds. Then she opened them and put a hand on the side of Robin's face.

'So is now finally the time handsome?'

Robin looked confused and Marian gave a wry smile.

'Well I for one am not letting either us be separated again. So that means you marrying me.'

Robin's confusion lifted instantly and recognition appeared on his face as Much listened in, intrigued yet devastated at the same time.

'So, do you, Marian...'


End file.
